


The Fire Lord's Phoenix

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Albino, Customs, Debutante Ball, F/M, Falling In Love, High Class, Insomnia, One Shot Collection, Phoenix - Freeform, Plantation, Pre-Canon, Rebellion, Servants, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Spices, Traditions, True Love, Voice Acting, fashion - Freeform, nobels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: In the Fire Nation, there is a centuries-old tradition known as the Phoenix Season. A time when the daughters of nobles are presented to society for the first time. Most of the high-breed young ladies look eagerly forward to their Season. Ilah, the daughter of a lord, wishes she could skip it altogether. However, her Season might have a few surprises awaiting her.
Relationships: Azulon/Ilah (Avatar)
Series: one-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 94
Kudos: 10





	The Fire Lord's Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Amarthien did the cover shot
> 
> The picture was requested by KaiyaAquamarine
> 
> Voices
> 
> Ilah- Pam Hyatt- Kaede Inuyasha
> 
> Ilah's father- David Kaye- Sesshomaru
> 
> Calypso- Willow Johnson- Kikyo

Long before the sovereignty of Fire Lord Ozai and Avatar Aang returning to the world, Fire Lord Azulon prevailed over the Fire Nation. While towards the end of his life, he prominently apathetic and had a fury to match a dragon. However, looks can be deceiving. While you might view someone one way during the time you know them. They might be viewed in a different light in another time and place.

Back in his youthful days, Azulon had been regarded as benevolent, affectionate, and overall a decent human being. It'd be a long time before his more diabolical nature came to the surface. Although, as a youth, he undeniably wasn't the man that would one day be assassinated by his male offspring. Therefore let's go back to a time and place when circumstances were uncomplicated and people hadn't yet become monstrosities.

On that particular day, the sunlight rained down its golden life-giving rays upon the stunning nation. The shade of the sky couldn't be named, and this year the country's earthly brilliance had increased by a hundredfold. At the moment, a solemn ceremony was scheduled to take place in a month. The event in question is referred to as the Phoenix's Season. It's when the young ladies of the Fire Nation were presented in court for the first time.

It'd been an essential tradition ever since the Fire Nation first came into existence. A chance for the aristocratic houses and their female offspring to become a genuine member of society. The ceremony took place over several days, and quite a lot went into the planning. Likewise, it kept anyone connected to fashion an outstanding opportunity to showcase their capabilities as well.

The ball that followed up the event had a crucial tradition as well. The Fire Lord or his heir would open the ball with a young lady of their choosing. Most young ladies perceived this as an opportunity to gain favor in the royal court and possibly be selected as a bride.

Azulon's father, Sozin, met his mother when her Season had come. Though it still involved years of courtship before they married. Either way, it was an excellent chance for young people to get together and have a grand time. Though at the moment, it presented nothing more then a headache to young Azulon. Part of him wished he could simply skip this tradition altogether, but he knew the citizens never allow it.

At the moment in the Fire Lord's chamber, Azulon sat behind his wall of fire and listened to what everyone was telling him about the upcoming Season. Though well-practiced in concealing his genuine emotions, it remained undeniably the Fire Lord yearned he could be anywhere else. A juvenile scribe stood to the left of him, and in front of him, a distinguished-looking gentleman in his forties named Kwan. Kwan was currently reading notes off his clipboard.

"So as you can see, Fire Lord Azulon, this particular Season we're expecting three times the normal young ladies in court. You've given over the last three years more major titles out to certain families you favor."

"Yes, I know this. The people desire something to occupy their minds other then just the war. So three times as many ladies?" he groaned, "Will there be sufficient vacancies to house them all?"

"We're currently working on the living accommodations, but it should be arranged by the time the Phoenix Season arrives. Though I must report multiple dressmakers, artisans, and even the beauty parlors are feeling the pressure. More then usual, as this is swiftly becoming the most consequential Season since your father met your mother."

"No doubt several of these featherbrained young ladies expect to become my bride. Still, we must keep to tradition. See, the ballroom has been thoroughly cleaned up. Also, make sure we've sufficient food and wine. I expect top-quality desserts to be ready-made. My mother frequently said if there is sufficient food and the wine is flowing, no one will notice anything else. Now go and do my bidding. I've other matters to speculate about."

"As you say, Fire Lord Azulon," as the gentleman took his leave, as did the court scribe.

Massaging his temples to soothe his headache, Azulon sighed. "This is becoming such a headache. We should be thinking more about eliminating threats to the nation, then dealing with this absurd event. Oh, Agni, give me strength."

Far away on another island in the Fire Nation archipelago, a young lord was attempting to locate his daughter. He didn't like to think she might be flirting with some of his plantation workers. Lord Zenshi owned the most significant spice plantation in all the Fire Nation.

"Ilah! Ilah! Where are you?" the good-looking young lord called out as he wandered through the fields of his spice plantation. He swiftly located his foreman Takeshi. Calling out to him, the youthful overseer came over to his lord.

"Yes, Lord Zenshi? What seems to be the problem?" the young chap asked his master.

"It appears my daughter has given her handmaidens the slip once more. She's now of age to be presented in this year Phoenix Season, and yet she remains acting like a child!"

Takeshi simply chuckled before replying sympathetically. "Ilah simply has a zest for life, my lord. She never could sit still as a child," knowing it was true of the lady. She simply didn't like sitting still. After all, you can't keep a bird in a gilded cage forever.

"Yes, given that fact, its astonishing how well-educated she is," Lord Zenshi agreed. Taking a deep breath, he added, "Graduating first in her class at her finishing school. Truly a well-bred lady. Yet why does she have to vanish now?" as he grinds his teeth.

"Fear not, my lord. She likely hasn't gone far. On this glorious day, I imagine she's gone to the glen to sketch some local wildlife or practice her music in peace. I won't despair about her too much."

It was accurate at the moment Lady Ilah had retreated to the glen for sanctuary. Sometimes all the nonsense of being a lord's only child got too much for her. She frequently felt ludicrous to treat her as if she was a toy simply to be played with on a whim.

Ilah's mother, Lady Zenda, wasn't as old-fashioned as her father in making her a proper society member. Zenda had been born lower-class then her husband, thus being used to doing things for herself and not being waited upon. However, one could argue that Lady Zenda been a genius of the arts, having composed numerous original musical compositions and her poetry recited throughout the Fire Nation.

Either way, Ilah, at times, honestly didn't care regarding her status. She never made a big deal because, from a Fire Nation POV, she'd all the characteristics one considers attractive. Tall, willowy, fair-skinned, large honey-colored eyes, and long silky ebony hair. Naturally graceful, eloquent, and well-versed in literary study and the arts.

Glancing back at her sketching, she smiled at how accurate her details were. She'd been sketching a songbird singing in the blooming magnolia trees. It came out remarkably well.

"You are so gorgeous, yes, you are," as she started to shade in the picture. She nearly finished when she heard her father's booming voice calling for her. "Ugh!" she grumbled as she picked herself up off the ground. Even infuriated, she remained graceful as a dancer as she approached her father. "Father, can I not ever be allowed a moment of peace? A moment to myself?"

"Ilah, you know better to run off without an escort," Lord Zenshi started when his daughter cut him off.

"Father, I don't mean to sound discourteous. However, I'm twenty-one now, not five. I can get around the property incredibly well on my own without being supervised."

"Exactly why you require an escort. Women of your stature can easily be taken advantage of by uncivilized miscreants. I rather not see some dog deflower, my only daughter."

Taking a few deep breaths, Ilah spoke as respectfully as she could. "Father, you can't keep treating me like a fragile flower. I'm more then capable of defending myself. Also, I'm not someone who has a bad judge of character. I'm quite insightful and can tell who is reliable or not. Please allow me to fly. You've given me roots now. Let me have my wings."

Her father seemed unsure what to think; instead, she lowered her head in submission and headed back to their sprawling mansion. When she got back inside, a dozen handmaidens start fussing over her. Out of all the servants in their magnificent mansion, Ilah only had one friend among them. Her lady's maid is named Calypso.

Though incredibly helpful, a majority of society had shunned Calypso because she been born an albino. Given it a rare ailment, not many knew how to behave around her. True, being an albino in the Fire Nation due to climate seriously wasn't good. However, Calypso did the most beneficial to work around her limits and help her charge out.

"Calypso, tell me what is the gossip in the settlement today?" as the albino assisted in undoing the odangos in Ilah's hair. In a small voice, Calypso answered.

"The neighborhood seamstress has received more orders then they can handle for the forthcoming Phoenix Season. Everyone this year aspired to be as extravagant as possible. In everyone's mind, bigger is better."

"Hmm, this ridiculous tradition of a season? Oh, how I wish I could just skip the whole thing. I don't desire to be dressed up like a doll and just stand there and look pretty for the Fire Lord.

I'm not seeking to find a husband, nor do I honestly desired to get married right now. But of course, Father aspires to make sure I have got the most significant opportunity to elevated my status and produce suitable grandchildren," sighing heavily.

"The frivolity of it all drives me around the bend and then some! Do you think when Sozin found his wife at one of this foolish Season, people were just as crazy as they are now?"

"If you remember, my lady, our late Fire Lady's Season occurred when Fire Lord Sozin was in his fourth decade. Therefore we weren't at war at the time. However, even if times are changing, its essential to make a favorable impression."

Sighing, "I suppose so. So please tell me what has been chosen for me to wear to this ridiculous occasion?"

Her lady maid strolled over to a nearby wardrobe and pulled out a cardinal red gown; with pinkish fire lily petals embroidered tastefully on it. The newest fashion trend was to tamper a woman's waist as narrowly as possible.

"It's brilliant. It will do until this ridiculous event is a thing of the past. Now, are you going to be covered up adequately for when we arrive in the capital?"

"I've made a brand-new fashionable veil hat to protect me, and my outfit is breathable but also protecting my skin."

"Good. Well, as long as we take proper precautions, You've earned yourself a hot bath. I'm giving you the rest of the night off. See you in the morning."

"As you wish, my lady."

Quickly, the month went by, and soon Ilah, her parents, and Calypso arrived in the capital for Ilah's Season. Despite the magnificence and brightness of the big city, Ilah only looked bored by it.

The royals could've their grand cities and elegant clothes. She'd take sitting outside under the wide-open skies in a field of wildflowers any day. Still might as well make her father happy, seeing how he'd waited all his life for her Season to come.

It didn't take long to meet several other young ladies who'd arrived to be shown off like Fire Lord's playthings as far as Ilah could see, their good-looking as flowers but their minds as empty as flower pots.

She also didn't care for them abusing Calypso. No one made fun of her friend. The first evening consisted of a banquet dinner giving them a chance to get to know one another. Following evening the ladies displayed their charm and capabilities for everyone. In conclusion, on the third day, they'd be presented appropriately before the Fire Lord, and subsequently, the Phoenix Ball would commence.

It seemed like a senseless and idiotic way to be presented to society. However, a tradition was tradition. Big hair and empty-heads welcomed Ilah as they entered the banquet hall. Quickly she located her assigned seat and at least hoped the meal was satisfying. The food was indeed gratifying, except the shallow girls' babble regarding seeing the Fire Lord ruined it.

Needing some fresh air, Ilah made an excuse to use the powder room and found her way to the palace gardens. Seeing the dancing fireflies and smelling the sweet flowers made her more at peace. "The party boring you too?" came a male voice to her right. Turning, she saw an attractive young man. He must've been a palace attendant, given that he didn't dress like one of the nobles back in the dining room.

"I prefer fresh air over being confined in a cage. Back at my home, I cherished to go this glen near our property to sketch. Sometimes I would compose poetry or play music."

"Hmm, living in the countryside must be nice. A slower pace then the madness of the capital."

"It has its perks being in the country and not a city. Yes, the pace is slower. Though, in my opinion, the people are friendly when you live in a more modest settlement."

"Hmm. I've not encountered many people who seemed sincerely friendly. Most people seem to act fake throughout the palace."

"From what I can tell, everyone back in the dining hall, all act like perfect porcelain dolls. Except don't have any brains or speak their mind. Just calm and obedient."

"Tell me about it. None of them could hold a decent conversation or even crack a joke. I favor people who can tell a joke, or you know not to be fake?"

"I get what you mean. I will rather be myself and not someone I'm not. So how long have you worked in the palace? What kind of servant are you?"

The handsome man blushed before answering. "I'm the Fire Lord's valet."

"Hmm, well, I guess the Fire Lord needs one of those. However, I don't see what so hard of dressing oneself. Though I think I get that mindset from my mother."

"Your mother wasn't high-born?"

"No, she was middle-class. However, she possessed exceptional beauty that her village matchmaker arranged a marriage between her and my father. Though my mother still a free spirit even after being a Lady for the last twenty-four years."

"Must nice to be a free spirit. Not having to live up to anyone else expectations. Must be nice to be like normal people."

"Grass is always greener on the other side. That's what she says. By the way, my name is Ilah. What's yours?"

"Aneurin."

"Nice name. Well, I think I've gone to the 'powder room" long enough. Suppose I don't get back. My father is going to blow a gasket—nice meeting you, Aneurin," as she curtsied, and he bowed to her.

"Nice meeting you, too, Ilah."

Later that night, Calypso asked if anything occurred when she left the gathering. "I met the Fire Lord's manservant. He was friendly and quite easy to talk to. Not bad looking either."

"Hmm. Sounds like a chance at romance to me."

"I'm sure he's just friendly, Calypso. I'm sure I'll never see him again. Even if I _wanted_ to see him again, Father would never let me. He's attempting to marry me off to the highest bidder, remember?"

"It doesn't hurt to have a daydream or two, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. I'll draw my bath tonight, Calypso. You go read a book or something."

It seemed by chance before she was called to display her talents, a knock came to her door. Thinking it was just a servant coming to fetch her for her turn, she was surprised to see Aneurin. "I'm surprised to see you here. Why have you come to fetch me before the talent show?"

"I wanted to see you again. The real you, not how those fools are going to make you behave in a short while. I wanted to see and get to know the real you."

"Hmm. Well, what would you like to know?" as they began to talk, and quickly an hour passed before Calypso banged on the door to tell her she was late and needed to hurry.

Bidding him farewell, she went to become part of the talent show. However, her thoughts remained focused on the valet. She quickly reminded herself she hadn't come to this stupid event to fall in love like a silly schoolgirl. She was here to please her father and do what was expected of her. Except she just couldn't get the young valet out of her mind. She _had_ to see him again before she was presented to the Fire Lord.

Understanding the risks involved, she made her way through the palace, trying to locate the servant's quarters where she sure he'd be found. However, she got lost in the maze of corridors. She ended outside a grand bedroom with two guards standing close by. They looked like they kill her from straying so far from her place. Fearful, they might attack her. She heard the valet's voice come from inside the bedroom to her surprise.

She didn't hear everything said, but the guards stepped aside and allowed her to enter. Almost as if the valet had been expecting her to show up, she crossed the threshold into the magnificent bedroom only to realize this was the Fire Lord's chamber!

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here," she stumbled with her words when the familiar voice said, "Ilah, don't worry. You're not the first young lady to wander into the Fire Lord's chambers. You won't be the last either."

"Is the Fire Lord here?" she asked apprehensively, to which the valet considers his answer. "Yes and no. The Fire Lord is here but not at present."

"Oh, does he have a hard time sleeping?"

"Azulon sometimes needs a sleeping draft to sleep, yes. He's got terrible insomnia. Also, he tends to have bad dreams when he's stressed. His mother always had to sleep with him after a bad dream."

"Hmm, so how did you know I show up? I tried to locate the servant's quarters and got turned around."

"For future reference, the servant's quarters are in the west wing. The royals quarters are in the east."

"Oh. So am I going to get in trouble for being in the Fire Lord's bedroom?"

"Not when you've his permission to be in his chambers, no. So I figured you came to talk?"

"Yes, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I can't sleep with this silly event going on. I'd welcome an actual conversation for a change."

They spent the night talking, only leaving each other an hour before dawn. Ilah wept tears of sorrow when she left. She'd never see Aneurin again. It made her heartbreak a little. But now it was time for her Fire Lord to see her. She'd hold back her tears and heartbreak to finish the Season. As she was walked into the Fire Lord's chambers to be presented, she couldn't even muster the courage to look him in the eye.

"Fire Lord Azulon, may I present my daughter, Lady Ilah?" her father greeted respectfully.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Lady Ilah," spoke a familiar voice, and her head shot up and looked at her Fire Lord. She then realized the man who said he was the Fire Lord's manservant turned out to be the Fire Lord himself!

She managed to reply respectfully in turn, but her head spun in turmoil. She'd been such a fool! Plus, the fact she'd been in his bedroom last night?! What would her father think of that? When it came time to open the Phoenix Ball, Azulon only had eyes for Ilah. Quickly the pair was lost in a world of their own. The Fire Lord had found his phoenix, and she'd never leave his side again.


End file.
